1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system and more particular to a compact high ratio zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, zoom lens systems having higher zoom ratios have been proposed. Some of them have a zoom ratio of as high as approximately 6.times.to 7.times.(disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,229, and Japanese laid-open Patent Applications Nos. 63-189819, 63-221312, 63-195618, 63-208015, 64-7012, etc.).
As the zoom ratio of zoom lens systems increases, however, it becomes more difficult to correct aberrations, which results in the increase in size of the zoom lens systems. Moreover, in a high-zoom-ratio zoom lens system, it is not easy to reduce the minimum object distance (the shortest object distance with which photographing can be performed) due to the difficulty in correcting aberrations and the increase in size of the front lens element.